Many different types of exercise machines have been developed for strengthening a user's muscles. Multi-station, or so called “universal”, exercise machines are very popular for home use since many different exercises can be performed on a single apparatus. Machines of this type generally have a single weight slack that may be coupled to the various exercise stations by means of a cable/pulley system.